


Let's make science, Ferre!

by rosemary22



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Science, courferre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemary22/pseuds/rosemary22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Courfeyrac uses (fake)science to convince Combeferre to have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's make science, Ferre!

**Author's Note:**

> fanfic inspired by [this situation right here](http://whensunscollide.tumblr.com/post/134766800502/okay-a-friend-of-mine-just-sent-me-a-text) and also the fact that somehow I turned into Courferre trash... English is not my native language and all, so, yeah,be nice.

Combeferre and Courfeyrac moved in together before confessing theirs feelings for each other, so they had separated rooms in their flat. Not that they ever respected that, even before they had started dating. Both of them would end up falling asleep on each other’s beds sometimes and cuddle a little bit – and Courfeyrac would always say something like “if you don’t get a little bit gay with your best friend, you’re not close enough”.

After the day Combeferre confessed his feelings and Courfeyrac had told him he felt the same, they rarely ever slept alone anymore. But having separated rooms was great when Combeferre wanted to study by himself.

When they first moved in together, Combeferre could just study anywhere in the apartment without being bothered, but ever since they started dating, every time he was studying Courfeyrac tried to seduce him. And he always managed to somehow. Not that Combeferre disliked that, he didn’t, one of his favourite activities ever was having sex with Courfeyrac. Most of his favourite activities included Courfeyrac, to be honest. But sometimes he really needed to study, so he would lock himself in his room and not let his boyfriend in no matter what, until he thought he had been studying for too long.

That day was one of those days. It was also a Friday, which made Courfeyrac roll his eyes as soon as he noticed Combeferre was going to his room, looking suspicious.

‘You can’t be serious.’ he said. ‘It’s Friday night, Ferre, there’s absolutely no reason at all for you to study right now.’ he stood up and ran to the door of the other’s room. ‘Come one, stay with me for a bit before that.’ he pulled Combeferre closer.

‘If I stay with you for a bit I won’t manage to study at all tonight.’ the taller guy answered, adjusting his glasses. ‘The sooner you let me go, the sooner I finish what I need to do.’ Courfeyrac threw his arms around Combeferre’s neck.

‘I don’t know, Ferre…’ he purred into the other’s ear. ‘You’re looking too good tonight for me to let you go.’ he was smiling like the Cheshire cat when he bit the skin of Combeferre’s neck, which caused the man to shiver. ‘And I had so many fun ideas for us tonight.’ Combeferre pulled Courfeyrac’s hair so his boyfriend would face him and then kissed him passionately.

He grabbed Courfeyrac by the waist and lifter him off the ground, spinning him around and dropping him back again before ending the kiss.

‘I really need to study.’ he said before closing the door on his boyfriend. ‘Science awaits, Courfeyrac. I’ll go to your room as soon as I’m finished, I promise.’

‘You’re the worst!’ Courfeyrac giggled on the other side of the door. ‘I’m not giving up so easily, you know.’ Combeferre didn’t answer; he smiled, even though his boyfriend couldn’t see it, and sat down by his desk, opening up his books.

Courfeyrac went back to the living room and sat down again, trying to come up with good ways to convince Combeferre of giving him what he wants.

Sex for them was more than sex. It was something fun. That’s why they fucked nonstop ever since they started dating, because it was fun. They loved experimenting in bed. They had already tried all the kinks and positions they could think of. And they were not afraid of saying it wasn’t working for them and to stop in the middle of everything and changing the situation completely and either end up just cuddling through the rest of the night or having “regular sex”.

They had their favourite kinks and positions and they loved trying new stuff. And what they loved the most was being able to be so open with each other.

Courfeyrac loved the fact that he could start laughing in the middle of sex for whatever reason and not kill the mood and Combeferre loved that he could make Courfeyrac pop a boner when he was talking about science. They were absolute dorks and at they loved each other very much.

Combeferre was so concentrated in what he was studying that he didn’t notice how quiet everything was. And he should have noticed it because a quiet Courfeyrac meant a Courfeyrac who was planning something; something borderline evil. But he didn’t notice at all. Until his phone vibrated once. He didn’t even look at it, he knew doing so meant changing his focus, so he didn’t.

His phone vibrated again, he sighed. It was a bit harder not to look this time. He listened to the sound of the silence and worried. But he couldn’t let himself fall into the trap like that. Combeferre was a smart man, he couldn’t let himself be caught so easily. His phone vibrated a third time and he heard something knock on the door and slide. It was Courfeyrac. He took a deep breath and tried to go back to his book one last time, but his phone vibrated again.

He looked at it and wasn’t surprised at all by the fact that all of the messages were from his boyfriend.

_Courf: ferre?_

_Courf: i’m looking at a picture of you and i feel like a horny teenager_

_Courf: combeferre come touch me_

_Courf: since you’re not coming, i’m doing it myself_

And then he heard his boyfriend moaning lightly on the other side of his door. Shit.

‘Not going to work, Courf, I’m not coming out until I’m done with this chapter.’ he tried to sound steady, as if the image of his boyfriend jerking off on the other side of his door wasn’t affecting him. Oh, it was. It definitely was.

‘Ferre.’ he was practically singing the other’s nickname. Combeferre took a deep breath and tried to go back to his book. After a while he heard the other standing up and giggling, which caused him to shiver.

His phone vibrated again, it was a call, he answered it.

‘I’m in my bed. What are you doing?’ Courfeyrac asked and sighed.

‘I’m reading about cells, Courf, nothing sexy.’ he cleared his throat and looked at his book, but he couldn’t make sense of those words written there.

‘So, science…’ his boyfriend giggled again. ‘Tell me more about those cells, Combeferre.’ his voice was hoarse and Combeferre automatically rubbed his hand on his dick, through his pants and let out a small gasp. ‘That sounded pretty scientific indeed, _doc_.’ he said and giggled again. ‘You know what _I’m_ doing, Ferre? I’m running my fingers through my cock, trying to imagine it is you.’ Combeferre rubbed the same spot again.

‘Fuck…’ he said under his breath, but tried to recompose himself. ‘I mean… Do you want me to read for you?’ Courfeyrac giggled, but stopped in the middle of his giggle to moan. ‘So…’ he cleared his throat again. ‘I’m reading something basic, high school stuff. The structure of a cell and all…’

‘Combeferre, please…’ he moaned. Combeferre had lost the game the second he decided it was a good idea to check his phone. ‘I wanna scream your name while I ride you.’ the call ended. Combeferre could hear his boyfriend moaning in his own bedroom, he swallowed hard and looked at his text book.

He tried to go back to the book, he swears he did, but it was impossible. His phone was vibrating again after a while.

_Courf: did you know there’s 30% more chances of you having an orgasm if you’re wearing socks? it’s a scientific fact_

Combeferre laughed as he saw the picture of Courfeyrac’s feet with socks on.

‘Let’s make science, Ferre!’ his boyfriend said loudly from his bedroom and that was the moment Combeferre gave up.

He stood up from his chair, unlocked the door and went to Courfeyrac’s room.

‘You’re impossible, Courf.’ he laughed, kissing his boyfriend.

‘You have too many clothes on, Ferre.’ he smirked and started unbuttoning his boyfriend’s shirt. ‘We cannot make science without being appropriately dressed for it, you know.’ he kissed Combeferre’s neck skin. ‘You need to be shirtless in the lab, Combeferre.’ he threw his boyfriend’s shirt on the floor and began kissing his bare chest, running his hands through Combeferre’s body. He licked and bit his way to his boyfriend’s stomach and quickly undid his belt. Combeferre took his pants off, but before Courfeyrac could get any closer to his cock he pulled his hair and made him sit down by the bed.

‘You’re going to be today’s experiment, not me.’ he smirked, Courfeyrac laughed and nodded. Combeferre licked the tip of his boyfriend’s cock slowly. ‘You know, for us to be sure of those numbers you mentioned earlier we’re going to have to repeat the procedure a few times…’ he said before taking Courfeyrac’s cock on his mouth.

Courfeyrac moaned loudly and took his hands to Combeferre’s hair. His boyfriend knew exactly how he liked to be sucked. He knew exactly what to do to make Courfeyrac go insane and he also knew exactly what to do to make Courfeyrac last long in his mouth.

‘Ferre, you’re killing me.’ he said, sighing. Combeferre took him deep in is throat and stayed there for a second, Courfeyrac moaned loudly. ‘Make me cum on your mouth, doc.’ the other man’s eyes brighten up and he finished the blowjob, swallowing every drop of Courfeyrac that he could.

‘I’m thinking a thousand times.’ Combeferre stood up and kissed his boyfriend, passionately. ‘At least four times a day, if we do it every day we can finish the experiment in less than a month.’

‘You want to make me orgasm with socks on four times a day every day for a whole month?’ Courfeyrac laughed and Combeferre nodded. ‘You’re going to be the death of me.’

‘It was your idea. You know I take science pretty seriously.’ he kissed Courfeyrac again. ‘Also you mentioned something about screaming my name while you were riding me, which might have caught my attention too.’ Combeferre smiled and Courfeyrac laughed, pulling him to the bed. ‘If you’re a good boy I can let you suck me off too, how does that sound?’

‘That sounds perfect.’ Courfeyrac kissed his boyfriend with a victorious grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic. I'm bad at writing porn, but I loved Courferre. ♥ ^^


End file.
